


every time I see you I don't wanna behave

by quakeriders



Series: feysand kinktober 2019 [9]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Come Swallowing, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Neck Kissing, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 05:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quakeriders/pseuds/quakeriders
Summary: Feyre was content to just lean against Rhys and watch, but it seemed that he had other ideas. He tilted his face to the side, breath caressing her neck and making her shiver.kinktober, day 11: in public + hand job + neck fetish + swallowing





	every time I see you I don't wanna behave

Feyre was giggling as she stumbled back towards their table. Her feet were starting to ache and she was desperate for a cold drink. Mor was following her, brushing hair away from her sweaty neck and throwing what she thought were sneaky glances across the dance floor to the girl she had been eyeing all night long.

"You should talk to her." Feyre said, sliding into the booth and falling into her boyfriend’s chest. His arm immediately wrapped around her shoulders and he planted a kiss on her sweaty forehead. Rhys made a small, satisfied sound and licked the salty taste off his lips.

Mor was immediately defensive, raising her eyebrows and falling into the boot heavily. "I don’t think I’m ready." It sounded more like a question, than a statement.

Rhys nudged Feyre, raising a brow in question but Feyre shook her head and leaned closer to Mor. "Judging by the fact that you have looked at her 5 million times in the last hour, you’re ready." She gave her an encouraging grin and Mor’s shoulders slumped at once.

"What if she’s not interested?"

Rhys seemed to have caught up well enough and resting his chin on Feyre’s bare shoulder, he said, "If she’s not interested in you, cousin, she clearly has no taste."

Mor’s brilliant smile made Feyre lean back into Rhys’ chest and grin wider. "Go talk to her."

The blonde licked her lips, rolling her shoulders and then she was standing again. She tossed her hair over her shoulder, the golden locks swaying down her back as Mor walked with steady and assured steps across the room.

Feyre was content to just lean against Rhys and watch, but it seemed that he had other ideas. He tilted his face to the side, breath caressing her neck and making her shiver.

"Hey, you." Rhys purred and Feyre bit her lip as heat flooded her. "Playing matchmaker, are we?"

"Maybe." She said and then his lips were on her neck, kissing her slowly. One of his hands slid up her front, gently wrapping around her throat and Feyre melted into him, letting her muscles relax and letting her head fall back so that Rhys could properly kiss her throat.

His lips parted and then his teeth were gently nibbling on her neck. Her hand grabbed for something to steady herself and she dug her nails into the hard muscles of his thighs.

"You like that?" Rhys crooned, his fingers stroking her and leaving goosebumps in their wake.

She didn’t reply verbally, Feyre just let her hand slip higher up his leg and listened to the choked laugh he let out against her skin.

Rhys kissed up her neck, sucking her earlobe into his mouth and flicking his tongue over it. Feyre moaned, her back arching and Rhys was again chuckling, his fingers dug a little faster into the side of her neck. It didn’t hurt, didn’t even make it harder to breathe. But it made Feyre’s core tighten.

"Easy, darling." He muttered and Feyre remembered that they were at Rita’s. The were people everywhere.

But when Rhys traced the shell of her ear with his lips, Feyre’s eyes fell shut and she slid her hand up higher on his leg. Rhys’ hips jerked up in surprise when she grabbed him through his pants, fingers curling and trying to stroke him despite the layers between them.

He laughed again. Softly, seductively and Feyre’s thighs clenched as she twisted around to better reach for him.

"Feyre-" Rhys started but stopped when her hand began rubbing over his cock. His forehead pressed into her temple and he let out a long breath.

She smiled at his sudden stillness and turned her face to catch his lips with her own. Their kiss was open-mouthed and Rhys’ hand slid into her hair to pull her closer.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

She slid her hand to toy with the buttons of his pants and smirked up at him. "What does it look like?"

His answering grin had her popping open the button and sliding her hands into his pants at once. His cock was hard and hot and she let her eyes slide over the crowd as she gently traced her fingers down his length.

Mor and her mystery girl were standing awfully close and something that Mor said, had the other woman laughing prettily.

Rhys’ breathing was loud in her ear. Feyre couldn’t help but smile as at last, he resumed to kiss her neck. This time one of his hand lay flat across her stomach, holding onto her, while the other slid behind her back and dug into her ass.

"Shit, Feyre." He gasped, as she closed her fingers around him. She began stroking him slowly, moving her wrist as she slid her hands up and down his length.

A few people looked their way, but no one seemed to be able to tell what Feyre was doing. Hidden behind the tablecloth, she pulled Rhys’ cock out of his pants and then set a fast pace.

His fingers pressed deeper into her skink and Rhys groaned against her neck, dragging his tongue down her throat and his teeth back up.

She shuddered, gripping him tighter and twisting her wrist with each stroke until she felt Rhys bite and suck hard on her neck. It was a warning and Feyre quickly pushed him away, slowing her stroking and leaned down to catch his cum with her mouth as it began pulsing out of him.

Rhys groaned, hand slipping up her back and Feyre sucked on his cock until it was clean. Then she bobbed her head a few times, making Rhys’ hips lift and shudder as he became to sensitive and he pulled her back up.

Her hands were busy tucking him back into his pants and buttoning them up, but Rhys cupped her face and kissed her hard.

He was breathless and his tongue pushed into her mouth. She hadn’t swallowed all of his cum and as he tasted the traces of it, he let out another groan and wrapped her tightly into his arms.

"I fucking love you so much." He whispered and Feyre laughed, pressing her face into his neck and breathing in his scent.

"I love you, too, babe."

When she looked up, she found Mor’s hands on the other woman’s hips, dancing and laughing brightly.


End file.
